The Hatred For The Shadow
by I Am SomeoneI Am No One
Summary: Why is it that you take vast amounts of pleasure in thinking of how well you are manipulating the townspeople into thinking about what I am? I am much worse than your pitiful excuse of a description of a true nightmare. :::Darkrai's POV, pairings inside::


So…I was inspired by Glory For Sleep's '_Dream to Make Believe'_ to make this. Enough said. It's from Darkrai's P.O.V…

Hints of Alicia/Darkrai, very, very slight Alice/Darkrai

:-:

You always accuse me of finding satisfaction in watching people and Pokemon tremble and scream in their slumber, their minds torched with searing images of pain and horror. You, my pink haired fellow, convince the others to rebel against me, even if I am injured and helpless. Of course, that's a very unlikely situation. You always find a way, a contemptible excuse, to spark anger and hatred into the hearts of the townspeople of Alamos Town.

What I am to you, Baron Alberto? Something of little significance? A threat to your fame? Better yet, the thing getting in your way to the woman you want?

You sicken me.

Alice doesn't love you. You should know this by now. Yet, you continue to use people to get what you want, like a spoiled child. You are nothing more than that, Alberto. Why is it that you try and try to drive me out, screaming curses and tossing your Pokemon out to fight me, even though it's clear they don't want to? I pity you.

You know nothing of what I've had to go through to able to stay here.

Almost one hundred years of hatred trace back to that day in the garden. The day where the first human showed me kindness. The innocent child was young at the time; she did not know what she was getting herself into. I tried to drive her away, but, she stayed, and offered me a home in the garden. I accepted. From that day on, the people turned on her and actually went as far as injuring her.

Why?

It's just because she showed a simple act of goodness to me. She healed me, as I was seriously injured, and she stayed with me through out her years. She managed to last through the insults, the shunning, the death threats, and attempted murders. Just for me. A Pokemon that shows its victims horrific nightmares and laughs about it.

It's the only way to destroy my own paranoia.

And, do you know who started the rebellion against that poor child? The one who staged everything, down to the last insult, and the one who laughed at the child's wild sobs and my rage?

Your grandfather.

Surprised yet? Heh, I thought not. Your grandfather's hatred was sparked after my appearance and the fact that somebody showed me kindness. He was enraged that she would treat me with good will instead of attacking me, which is normally expected, seeing what I am. The whole thing was almost as popular as a world-class scandal.

To me, it was living through another nightmarish hell.

Every day, and every night, it was the same for Alicia. Her schoolmates jeered at her, and she was, in fact, kicked out of school for a while. People would randomly attack her with cruel insults, and, when she grew older, they would make lewd comments on her sex life. For a while, she would even sleep with me in the gardens, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Those people disgusted me.

There, just once, was a talk in the papers (Alicia would always fill me in on the news) about my counterpart, Cresselia. It talked about how good it was that she existed, and, hopefully, she would come to Alamos one day and banish me from the town, and watch over us, instead of me. I found it quite amusing.

Don't you see it yet? You are the reason Alice would never love you, besides the fact you are a flaming jerk, because she knows of what your grandfather caused, and why you continue the drama today. Then, when I started appearing in the town, trying to warn the citizens about Dialga and Palkia, what do you think they greeted me with? Attacks and insults. I fought back. What else do you expect?

There was that Ash boy…the boy your foolishness caused to dive into ten straight hours of torture. He loathed me at first. Attacked me at every chance he could find. Of course, who do you think caused that?

_You_.

I tried to warn him in his dreams, about the upcoming destruction that would soon wreak havoc on this town. But, that didn't seem to work, so, I appeared personally to his group. Then, you just had to show up with that news crew. I had no choice but to fight. And, when I tried to put your Pokemon to sleep and try and end things peacefully, things went wrong. I accidentally put other people's Pokemon to sleep, and you seized the opportunity. You shouted to the people that this was I what I truly was: A heartless beast that cared not about what happened to its victims.

They attacked.

I fled shortly after that. I was confronted by the boy once more, and I replied to his insult, "Wait! You don't understand!" That caught his attention, and he actually wanted to hear what I had to say. And guess who showed up and ruined the last chance I had at telling my side of the story? You. Ash tried to stop you, but, being the stubborn hothead you are, you attacked instead. I put your Pokemon to sleep and disappeared into the shadows. The spacial distortion that was going on at the moment caused your Pokemon's nightmares to manifest themselves into reality. So, you turned into a Lickilicky.

I found it quite fitting for you.

Then the fog caused by Palkia rolled around the town, cutting off all external communication and transportation out of the town. And who did you blame all of that on? Me, of course. You led an armed rebellion, intent on not just attacking, but killing. I thwarted those plans, and I went head-to-head with you in a battle. I won, of course, and I didn't see you after that.

I gave up my life for the sake of Alamos. I sacrificed myself so those two kids could calm the enraged Dialga and Palkia down with the Oracion and restore the town after most of it was destroyed. And, you reward me with even more hatred than before, even though some of the townspeople finally changed their point of views on me, after one hundred years of hearing about the same thing over and over.

You know nothing. _Nothing._

Why is it that you take vast amounts of pleasure in thinking of how well you are manipulating most of the townspeople into thinking about what I am? I am much worse than your pitiful excuse of a description of a true nightmare. Much, much worse. I could destroy the entire Earth and cover it in darkness if I wanted to. I could care less about what happens to most humans on this fraudulent planet.

_You _are corrupt, Baron Alberto, not me. I would thoroughly enjoy killing you, so you cannot pass on anymore stupid genes of yours, and the hate that was passed on to you.

_You_ will be the fall of Alamos Town.

It's time to stop and smell the Roselia, Alberto. Face the facts and expose yourself to the bitter truth.

I will be here forever.

Alice will never love you.

I have exposed the darker side of Alamos Town.

There is nothing you can do about it.

And, should you want another fight with me, all you have to do is awaken the true rage in my already scarred heart.

:-:

Wow.

I think that was the most angsty piece I've ever written.

So, give me your opinions! Reviews are much loved!


End file.
